


The Kiss-The Real Kiss

by arlenejp



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: M/M, the kiss scene redone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: All the crew is gone. Armie and Tim are alone.





	The Kiss-The Real Kiss

The crew has wrapped up and all equipment is packed, in the cars and trailers waiting to leave.  
We have one more night at the hotel before leaving for the beginning of our preview tour. Armie and I are tired, and not looking forward to this, what seems to be an exhaustive tour to promote the picture.

* * *

It's still early in the evening and dinner will be served outdoors with whatever crew is still around.

"Armie, why don't we grab some sandwich fixings and head out on the bikes. One last time." 

"Love that idea. We can watch the sunset like the last time. Liz just left and all I have to do is collect my backpack. 

"I'll get some food together, oh, and let's not forget some vino and we'll meet outside the gate. Say, an hour?"

* * *

The air is crisp, and the sun is not too hot, but I have to remember the sunscreen. Actually, it doesn't matter now. Filming is over, don't have to watch my coloring.

* * *

We're on our bikes, food, and wine stored in the back bags and I have no idea where to head.  
I let Armie lead us.  
It appears we're headed to Monet's Berm. And it's confirmed when Armie drops his bike after hopping off.

"Let's picnic here. We have a great view of the sun setting over the horizon. And some great memories to dig up."

As Elio would say,'I'm nervous.' Why? Well, this is where that first kiss took place and afterward, Armie kept referring to it.

To the point of making me feel self-conscious in front of him.

* * *

I had the forethought of bringing a small cloth with us so we can spread the food out.  
I had gotten some meat, cheeses and a Foccacia bread and two spreads. Armie had remembered a corkscrew, thank goodness because the wine bottle was not a screw top.  
And two glasses.  
I began laughing, "can you imagine, we would be drinking it out of our hands."  


"Or, just swigging it from the bottle, you goose."

* * *

On the grass, the cloth opened up we sit and each makes our own sandwiches. Although Armie likes taking slices of cheese, cutting it with his knife and eating it off the knife edge.  
I pour us a glass of wine and raise the glass for a toast which Armie follows.

"A wonderful, fulfilling movie."

"Thanks to my partner in love."

* * *

As we clink glasses I have a strange intuition about this. Should I make an excuse to leave early? No, my imagination only.

* * *

Finished with the meal we pack up everything and sit back down, glasses in hand and the still half full bottle of wine sitting between us.  
The sunset is quiet with only the birds and the little creatures making sounds.

Armie clears his throat, "ahem, did our kiss scene get to you as it did to me?" finding a piece of rock to pick up and throwing it out across the field.

"What do you mean by' get to me'?" my eyes squinting at the fading sun.

"Well, it was the first time I had any intimacy with someone of the same gender and-"

Breaking off his sentence," yes for me also," heaving a sigh, I decide to tell the truth, "and for me, it blew my mind away. I wanted it to continue, Armie."

By this time Armie has turned his body towards me and pushes me down on the grass, his fingers caressing my mouth and jaw just as in the film.  
I open my mouth, my tongue licking his fingers that taste like cheese.

* * *

Quite without any thought I sit up, face him and our bodies come close. I lean in, not intending to do anything but smile at him.  
His breath is on my lips and, just like in the film I lick those lips, tasting them.  
The kiss, when it comes is sweet, slow and lovely. I can't stop myself from wanting more.  
My hand goes out to his chest and moving him down onto the grass I top him, my body moving onto him with enough desire that all else is forgotten.

"Are you sure of this Tim? Is it what you want?"

My lips seeking his neck, I murmur into his hair, "why not? We almost did it that one night. Oliver, take me," my tongue reaching the open buttons on his shirt.

"It's Armie, Tim, not Oliver," his breathing accelerating with mine. 

"For now," my tongue back on his lips, "you are Oliver, and I am Elio. For this one night, for this one time."

* * *

Lifting up, I try to take off my shirt, saying, "off, off, off," and Armie pulls it over my head and then his shirt is on the ground.  
The rest of our clothes follow as our bodies touch, move, surrender to our frenzied heat.

* * *

Lying there when we're contented, fulfilled, "I guess we should go back, back to reality."

"Yes, Tim. And this will be our ending. Like Oliver and Elio."


End file.
